


a girl worth fighting for

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, Gen, Sing-a-long, miniscule amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Thea watch a movie together and bond.<br/></p><p>
  <i>prompted by @angiimartinelli on tumblr with "Any Disney movie + Laurel go!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxicallySpeaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicallySpeaking/gifts).



> hope you all enjoy the frankly self-indulgent piece of trash!

Laurel settled back onto the couch, flopping her legs on top of Thea’s as she took out her remote control and pressed play. Thea had a fond expression on her face as she got comfortable. “I can't believe we're watching  _ Mulan _ . I haven't seen this movie since I was, like, twelve.” 

Laurel snorted. “Yeah, I remember watching it with you. You were so excited to stay up with the big kids and then you passed out halfway through  _ The Lion King.” _

Thea stuck her tongue out. “Oh my god, can you not? That happened years ago.” 

Laurel rolled her eyes. “But you'll always be that little girl to me, Speedy, the one that watched a Disney movie and a half then fell asleep snuggling with me and Sara.” 

Thea made an incoherent noise and launched her pillow at Laurel. “Shut up!” she yelled, attempting to stop her giggling.

Laurel winked at her before waving a hand. “Never, but you should shut it, the movie’s starting,” she said.

Thea made a sound like a dying animals before crossing her arms and pouting. “I hate you,” she said.

“Nah, you don’t.” 

* * *

A little later, Thea didn’t mention Laurel surreptitiously wiping away tears after _Reflection_. 

She just shifted so they were full on cuddling, her head resting on Laurel’s collarbone. She pretended not to notice the wet sniff the older woman made before she began striking Thea’s short waves.

It was what sisters did. 

* * *

_“…the dark side of the moon!”_ Laurel hollered, laughing as Thea glared at her. “Oh, come on, Speedy, you know you love that song,” she teased, nudging her sister’s foot with her own.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Yeah, when you’re not singing along,” she said.

“Oh, don’t be like that. You love my voice,” Laurel crooned, nuzzling Thea’s head.

Thea snorted, even as she cuddled more into Laurel’s side. “Whatever you say, pretty bird.” 

* * *

“Okay, a lot of things can be said about this movie, but damn was that a hardcore transition,” Thea said 

Laurel startled before grinning. “I know, right? _A Girl Worth Fighting For_ is such a cheerful song and then - bam! - destroyed village!”

Thea laughed. “Exactly!” Laurel’s grin grew and she slipped an arm around Thea’s narrow hips.

She was happy they’d decided to do this. 

* * *

“What a misogynistic asswad!” Thea shrieked. Laurel cringed at the sudden sound directly in her ear, but couldn’t grudge an agreeing nod.

“Yeah, that guy’s a dick. I’m just happy he gets his comeuppance.”

Thea abruptly grabbed a pillow and slapped Laurel with it. “No spoilers!” 

* * *

At the end of the movie, Thea shifted for the first time in at least ten minutes. “Okay, I am a grown damn woman, why did I love a Disney movie so - ” 

She froze when she looked down and saw Laurel was asleep; she looked so much more at peace. _For the first time in awhile,_ her inner-Thea said.

Suddenly, she smiled and made herself more comfortable in her sister’s arms. If Laurel was going to use her as a human-sized teddy bear, Thea was going to take advantage of it and leech all of her heat.

 

 


End file.
